Une carte postale d'eux A postcard from them
by mari6s
Summary: Traduction du oneshot de niah1988, "A postcard from them". Booth et Brennan font un nouvel essai de 'vacances communes'. Après l'épisode 2.16, Histoire d'os. Fin de la série "Une carte postale de..." Partie 1, 2 et 3 en ligne: 4180224, 4182121, 4188422.


**Une carte postale d'eux (A postcard from them)**

_**Auteur :**__ niah1988_

_**Traduction : **__mari6s_

_**Résumé :**__ ce oneshot a lieu après Histoire d'os (The boneless wife in the river, en VO), épisode 16 de la saison 2._

_Booth et Bones en vacances. (4__ème__ et dernière partie de la série Une carte postale de...)_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Bones et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à niah1988, ni à moi. Et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic en anglais de niah1988._

_**Note de l'auteur (extrait traduit) :**__ Je suis triste de poster cette dernière partie mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Comme vous le savez, j'ai énormément apprécié d'écrire ces oneshots ! J'espère que vous avez ressenti la même chose en les lisant._

_C'est un rating T très léger... mais un T quand même !_

_**Note :**__J'ai choisi le vouvoiement entre Bones et Booth dans la majorité de la fic, pour respecter le choix du doublage de la version française, même si je trouve que le tutoiement sonne souvent mieux, surtout en fics..._

_Je m'excuse mille fois d'avoir tant tardé à poster ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les précédents, et j'ai fait des tas d'autres choses, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps... Mille excuses ! Voilà donc la fin..._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur cette série de fics : Mourry, liris, miminedu19, malou, chloé, wila, schutomary, Alex, Mii-Mii, saurimonda, harrysteph, elise, Simsette, ilai..._

_Et je suis sûre que niah1988 serait ravie si vous lui laissiez un p'tit review en anglais sur la version originale de ses fics..._

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté ça » marmonna Brennan, suivant Booth qui cherchait leurs sièges. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur un siège étroit, du genre qu'on ne trouve que dans les avions. « Ça pourrait être considéré comme un kidnapping, vous savez. »

« Un kidnapping implique d'emmener une personne contre sa volonté. » Il lui adressa un regard de côté. « Je ne vous emmène pas contre votre volonté. »

« Qui a dit ça ? »

« Je dis ça » répliqua vite Booth, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de l'anthropologue. « Vous êtes là parce que vous _voulez_ être là, Bones. »

Temperance se résolut à marmonner son affirmation précédente à nouveau. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie accepté ça. Il devrait y avoir une loi contre les agents du FBI qui entraînent leur partenaire avec eux en Italie. » Entendant Booth ricaner doucement, elle croisa les bras d'un air décidé. « Je n'arrive _vraiment_ pas à croire que vous m'avez persuadée de prendre d'autres vacances communes. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça a été plus facile que j'aurais cru, pour être franc. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Brennan, haussant un sourcil.

« Vous devez admettre, Bones, que ça vous a pris moins de cinq minutes pour décider que vous vouliez venir avec moi » expliqua-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège. « Et la raison est très simple. » Du coin de l'œil il la vit froncer les sourcils. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Vous avez accepté de venir parce que vous me trouvez irrésistible. »

Elle le fusilla du regard encore plus intensément. « La modestie vous étouffe, pas vrai Booth ? Je ne vous trouve pas irrésistible. »

Pourtant le contraire était vrai ; mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Pas si rapidement après sa rupture avec Sully.

Sa poitrine se resserra douloureusement au souvenir de Sully partant en bateau. Ça l'avait piquée comme une aiguille acérée de le repousser comme ça, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle n'avait pas franchement sauté au plafond d'excitation à l'idée de laisser tout ce qu'elle connaissait derrière elle. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs années de trouver un sol solide, une base solide d'amis proches sur qui elle pouvait compter, et là Sully était arrivé, l'éloignant lentement de tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Ça avait été revigorant, mais au fond d'elle elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour durer. Quelqu'un qui l'écartait de tout ce qu'elle aimait ne pouvait pas être « le bon » pour elle.

« Admettez le, Bones. Vous ne pouvez pas nous résister, à moi et mon sourire. » dit Booth en lui envoyant son infâme sourire charmeur.

Ce qui résulta en une Brennan encore plus renfrognée. « Je croyais que ce sourire était un signe de respect ? »

« Oh, il l'est, Bones. Il l'est. » Il hocha la tête vigoureusement pour donner de l'emphase à ses mots. « Un signe de respect pour l'effet que j'ai sur vous ! »

Pendant une demi-minute, elle le regarda fixement, avant d'exploser en un retentissant « Quoi ?! »

Booth s'enfonça de quelques centimètres à peine visibles dans son siège. _Oh ow, on dirait que je suis allé juste un peu trop loin... _Il savait qu'il aurait su se taire mais n'avait pas réussi à arrêter les mots qui roulaient dans sa bouche. Elle lui avait manqué depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sully. Elle et leurs chamailleries sexuellement chargées lui avaient manqué. Avoir été privé de ce qu'il appréciait tant avait abouti à ce qu'il ne fasse plus attention à ce qu'il lui disait.

Pendant ce temps, Temperance avait commencé à le haranguer sur pourquoi il pensait avoir de l'effet sur elle et pourquoi elle pensait qu'il avait complètement tort. Booth serra les dents. Que Sully drague sa partenaire lui avait fait réaliser que s'il voulait qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus un jour, il devait faire quelque chose _maintenant _avant qu'un autre gars arrive et la lui pique sous son nez.

« Bones... » murmura-t-il, tentant d'interrompre son discours. Comme toujours, elle l'ignora. Il se demanda brièvement comment c'était humainement possible de cracher tous ces mots en moins d'une minute et sans respirer une seule fois. « Bones... » essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Quand elle tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard, il saisit l'occasion de la toucher. Son pouce et son index piégèrent son menton et l'obligèrent à le regarder. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparées par moins de trois centimètres. Booth observa ses yeux, voyant son regard se radoucir et être remplacé par un éclat dangereux.

« Ecoutez-moi attentivement, Bones, commença-t-il. _J'_ai de l'effet sur _vous_. » Il durcit son regard pour l'empêcher de protester.

Temperance se tortillait intérieurement. Les doigts de Booth appuyés sur son menton lui rappelaient la fois où il avait relevé son visage en face du petit restaurant. Le souvenir de la façon dont il l'avait touchée et dont il l'avait regardée la frappa comme une tonne de briques. En quelques secondes, elle sentit son regard furieux disparaître, et le désir monter en elle. Même si Sully lui avait fourni assez d'exercice physique pour tenir un mois, on ne pouvait pas le comparer à son partenaire et l'effet que ses actions soudaines avaient sur elle.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir muet. _Il a de l'effet sur moi. Je déteste ça quand il a raison..._

« ... et _vous_ avez de l'effet sur _moi_. »

Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu son cœur s'arrêter. Venait-il de dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il venait de dire ? _J'ai de l'effet sur lui ?_

« Alors Bones, puisqu'on est coincés l'un avec l'autre pour toute une semaine, vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à cet effet. » Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête. Quand elle le fit, il continua : « Parce que je ne suis pas près de m'arrêter de vous sourire, compris ? »

Temperance acquiesça à nouveau et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne se laissait pas aller à s'emballer d'habitude, mais puisqu'ils étaient en vacances, elle trouvait ça plus facile de laisser tomber la logique ; même si ce n'était que partiellement et pas entièrement. Retenant à peine un sourire mutin, elle pensa _Vous pouvez m'envoyer ce sourire aussi souvent que vous voulez Booth, tant que je peux sentir votre odeur de temps en temps._

--°--

Bones en sueur. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser maintenant qu'ils étaient en voiture le long de chemins de sable au milieu de nulle part. Pas exactement "nulle part" pour être honnête. Ils étaient quelque part en Toscane, la partie très _très_ rurale de Tuscane. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pour se diriger était une carte que Booth avait achetée à l'aéroport et quelques panneaux mal placés. Ils avaient déjà pris plusieurs mauvais virages à cause de ces trucs. Apparemment les Italiens trouvaient ça normal de vous informer de l'endroit où menait une rue une fois que vous l'avez passée.

La chaleur étouffante avait envahi le petit espace de la Fiat Punto où ils se trouvaient. Bien que la voiture ait l'air conditionné, Booth refusait de l'allumer. Il préférait baisser les fenêtres à la place, et laisser l'air frais du matin passer dans la voiture. Il aimait aussi regarder le vent jouer avec les cheveux de sa partenaire. Et, bien sûr, la façon dont le froid faisait se plisser sa peau.

Et la revoilà. Une image de Bones en sueur. Sauf qu'elle ne transpirait pas à cause de la chaleur mais à cause de... Booth grogna. _Pas dans cette direction, pas maintenant, d'accord ? Elle est assise à cinquante de centimètres de moi, bon sang !_

Grâce au décalage horaire, ils étaient arrivés tôt le matin. Descendre de l'avion et récupérer leurs bagages avait été assez vite. Ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés autant qu'avant, pourtant. Booth mettait ça sur le compte de la perte de leur ancien équilibre qu'ils cherchaient encore à retrouver, celui qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne couche avec Cam et qu'elle ne couche avec Sully. Il avait été soulagé de la voir rouler les yeux en apprenant quelle voiture il avait loué pour eux.

« Une Fiat Punto ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas loué un 4x4 ? »

« Ces petites routes de village ne sont pas faites pour des 4x4, Bones. Et puis, je voulais entrer dans l'esprit des vacances, vous savez ? Une Fiat Punto est une voiture italienne typique. »

« Mais c'est si petit... ronchonna Temperance. J'aime voyager dans une grande voiture. »

« Réjouissez-vous plutôt que je n'ai pas loué un de ces scooters sur trois roues ; là, ç'aurait été une petite voiture ! »

« Si vous aviez osé faire une telle chose, je serais rentrée par le prochain avion ! »

« Et loupé tout le fun ? Allez, Bones. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. Qui voudrait rater une semaine entière avec moi ? »

Elle s'était vexée et avait grommelé, mais avait placé ses sacs dans le coffre de toute façon.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rejouait la conversation dans son esprit. Il adorait ça quand ils se chamaillaient. Leurs disputes étaient un jeu, des coups et des piques pour découvrir ce que l'autre gardait caché sous sa peau. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait vraiment le bon truc pour lui faire admettre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Parce qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose.

Bien sûr il y avait la tension sexuelle entre eux qui le faisait toujours grimper aux rideaux, ou plutôt le menait sous une douche froide, en réalité, mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, le désir avait évolué en quelque chose de plus profond. Il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu la moitié de son cœur pour elle quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cabane au Canada pendant leurs dernières vacances, mais il n'avait jamais découvert ce que sa partenaire ressentait à ce sujet, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui en fait. _Peut-être que ce voyage fera l'affaire. Peut-être qu'elle laissera juste tomber la logique pour quelques jours. Peut-être qu'elle me laissera juste prendre soin d'elle. Peut-être... Peut-être..._

Booth soupira. Tous ses « peut-être » ne le menaient nulle part.

« C'est le prochain virage à votre droite » l'informa Brennan, vérifiant sur la carte qu'elle tenait.

« Oui, merci » dit-il en lui souriant. Elle lui envoya un petit sourire en retour. _Peut-être qu'elle sourira comme ça plus souvent pendant les jours qui viennent..._

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Temperance était déjà déterminée à abandonner la logique autant que possible et s'efforcerait de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle planifiait d'envoyer beaucoup de sourires et de donner un câlin à l'occasion... Si la bonne opportunité se présentait, évidemment... _Et si elle ne se présente pas, je la créerai moi-même !_

--°--

« Elle est vraiment jolie », lui chuchota le gérant, lui donnant un coup de coude assez fort. Booth lui adressa un hochement de tête tendu et un sourire encore plus tendu, avant de revenir vers sa partenaire pour l'aider avec ses sacs, même s'il savait qu'elle allait commencer un nouveau sermon sur les hommes qui voulaient toujours être des gentlemen quand il s'agissait de porter des bagages mais jamais quand il s'agissait de nettoyer la maison.

Ils avaient traversé l'Océan Atlantique et des kilomètres de routes poussiéreuses pour arriver là, dans un petit centre de vacances avec sa propre piscine. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement un centre de vacances ; plutôt une grande clairière avec quelques maisons italiennes typiques construites ici et là.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur petite maison et trouvèrent une brise d'air froid. Apparemment la maison avait été bâtie de façon à bloquer la chaleur à l'extérieur et à leur procurer une atmosphère fraîche, qu'ils accueillirent à bras ouverts. Quelques heures sans fin en voiture sur des routes poussiéreuses, recherchant la bonne route, avec le soleil cognant sans merci sur eux, bien qu'il ne soit que 10 heures du matin, était une chose à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'était habitué. C'est pourquoi ils furent ravis de laisser tomber leurs sacs à la porte et de partir faire un peu de reconnaissance.

Booth gloussa en voyant leur chambre. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule dans tout le bâtiment, une chambre avec deux lits, heureusement. _Ou peut-être malheureusement._

« Le gauche ou le droit, Bones ? »

L'anthropologue retira le bras qu'elle avait placé sur ses yeux, pour jeter un regard à son partenaire, qui avait passé la tête par l'encadrement de porte de la chambre.

« Le droit me tue. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

Temperance remua les orteils de son pied droit, nu. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures pendant que Booth amenait les sacs dans la chambre.

« Mon pied droit. Il me fait très mal. »

« Je parlais des lits... » répondit Booth.

Secouant la tête, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre, tentant de ne pas trop boiter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Vous avez fait tomber votre valise sur mon pied, ça vous revient ? »

« Ah, c'est vrai... » Il hocha la tête, comprenant. « On dirait que vous avez besoin d'un massage, Bones. »

« Ne _pensez_ même pas que je vous laisserai toucher mes orteils, Booth ! » jappa-t-elle en réponse. « Et je prends le lit de droite. »

« Quoi ? Pas question, j'allais prendre celui-là ! »

« Dans vos rêves, Booth. Vous m'avez demandé lequel je préférais, alors il faudra bien que vous m'accordiez ça. »

Il la regarda pendant une seconde. « Et si je vous fais un massage de pied ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? Hors de question de vous laisser approcher de mes pieds ! »

« Et si je vous emmène dîner dans un bon restaurant ? »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait des milliers de fois. »

« Oui mais... » Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Pas pour un dîner ordinaire. Plutôt quelque chose comme... » Il hésita à finir sa phrase.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres sortes de dîners, Booth ? » demanda gentiment Temperance, souriant de la soudaine perte de ses mots. Elle lui tapota le bras en disant, « Très bien Booth, je vous laisse m'inviter à dîner... Mais je prends le lit de droite ! »

Booth laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Ça marche pour moi, je suppose. » Un sourire accompagnait ses mots, alors qu'il pensait _Un dîner à la place d'un massage de pieds... Oh, bon, un compromis est un compromis, pas vrai ?_

--°--

Un couple d'oiseaux en haut d'un arbre sifflant de joyeuses mélodies, des abeilles matinales bourdonnant de fleur en fleur, un petit lézard se précipitant sous un mur de pierre, et dans la piscine, assez grande, au milieu d'un jardin de gazon, un agent du FBI légèrement bronzé nageant quelques longueurs.

Grâce au décalage horaire, Booth s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt qu'il n'aurait voulu. Sa partenaire ronflait encore, alors il avait décidé d'aller nager un peu en l'attendant. L'exercice lui ferait du bien, et lui donnerait une chance de démêler ses pensées en même temps.

Bien qu'ils ne soient arrivés qu'un jour auparavant, il sentait déjà l'équilibre entre eux se modifier. Ils avaient à peine mis les choses à plat depuis la dernière aventure de Brennan dans le monde des relations désastreuses, et les voilà repartis sur un nouveau chemin. Booth aimait bien la façon dont tournait leur collaboration, mais c'était effrayant de rester confiant, malgré tout.

_Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si tout ce qu'on fait est "satisfaire nos besoins" ?_ Il inspira un grand coup et plongea à nouveau dans l'eau. Il nagea aussi loin que la réserve d'oxygène de ses poumons le lui permettait. _Qu'est-ce que deviendrait notre collaboration ? Notre amitié ? Peut-être que céder à cette tension serait la plus grosse erreur de notre vie ?_ Alors qu'il atteignait l'autre côté de la piscine, Booth remonta à la surface pour prendre une gorgée d'air bien méritée. _Et si on n'arrive pas à ce que ça marche ?_ pensa-t-il en écartant l'eau de ses yeux. Puis Booth remarqua la paire de pieds devant lui, au bord de la piscine. Il leva lentement les yeux, jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre le visage d'une Temperance souriante. Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge avant de lui rendre son sourire, il pensa _Je me débrouillerai pour que ça marche !_

« Vous vous amusez, Booth ? »

Elle laissa ses yeux voyager sur lui pendant quelques secondes. _Oh mon..._

« Beaucoup » répondit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, en l'éclaboussant généreusement.

« Booth ! » Elle sauta sur le côté, secouant les gouttes d'eau de ses jambes.

Il lui sourit à nouveau en s'appuyant sur le bord de la piscine. « Vous devriez essayer un de ces jours, Bones. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice le matin pour vous réveiller. » Tout en parlant, il se glissa hors de la piscine et marcha en direction de sa compagne de voyage, arborant un sourire dangereux.

« Booth... » dit-elle en reculant lentement. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Temperance éloigna ses mains d'une tape quand il tenta de l'attraper. « Ne pensez même pas à me jeter dans l'eau ! »

« Oww, allez, Bones ! Relaxez vous un peu, amusez-vous, soyez folle pour une fois ! »

« Booth, non » répondit-elle très sérieusement. « Peut-être que je testerai la piscine plus tard dans la semaine, mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais vous voir enfiler vos vêtements pour que nous puissions partir pour Florence. » Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches en réponse à son regard implorant. « Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'on est venus jusqu'ici pour traîner autour d'une piscine toute la journée ? On a des endroits où aller, des choses à visiter, de la nourriture à goûter, du vin à boire et des paysages à admirer ! »

« Très bien, Bones. Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je vais me changer dans une minute. »

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Brennan, se retourna pour rentrer à leur maison. Mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un dernier regard à son partenaire qui avait attrapé sa serviette et la passait actuellement dans ses cheveux. _Exactement ce que je pensais ; il est encore mieux sans sa chemise. Peut-être que nager avec lui n'est pas une si mauvaise idée..._

--°--

Ses pieds étaient douloureux, elle avait du mal à lever les bras à cause de sa peau brûlée par les coups de soleil, et son doigt lui faisait mal tellement elle avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'appareil photo, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer un moment où elle s'était sentie aussi satisfaite et heureuse. Avec Booth, elle avait exploré Florence et tous ses fabuleux lieux touristiques. Ils avaient marché sur le Ponte Veccio, traversé la Piazza della Signoria et s'étaient émerveillés devant la beauté architecturale de la Santa Maria del Fiore. Ils avaient même marché dans les célèbres jardins Boboli, les jardins qui avaient appartenu à la famille Médicis. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle avait procuré à Booth assez de faits et de légendes pour le tuer d'ennui. Mais il avait souri poliment et lui avait même posé quelques questions. Il avait réagi exactement comme elle avait prévu qu'il le ferait – patient, compréhensif et intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à partager. Ils avaient visité tant d'endroits que Temperance avait du mal à tous se les rappeler. _Heureusement que j'ai emmené mon appareil photo avec moi._

Elle jeta un regard rapide à son sac à main dans lequel elle avait rangé l'appareil photo. Temperance savait déjà quelle photo elle préfèrerait. A un moment, Booth avait regardé le campanile, la plus belle tour de Florence, et elle avait sorti son appareil. Il lui avait jeté un regard si adorable qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le capturer dans une photo.

Booth, assis en face d'elle, leva son verre pour un toast. Elle reproduisit ses mouvements en se rappelant comment il l'avait conduite dans ce petit restaurant avec une atmosphère assez intime. Jusque là, leur « dîner ordinaire » se passait très bien.

« A notre partenariat » lança Booth.

« A notre partenariat » répéta-t-elle après lui.

_Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus..._ apparut simultanément dans leurs deux esprits. Leurs verres se touchèrent brièvement alors qu'ils cachaient tous les deux leurs pensées derrière un sourire.

--°--

Temperance regardait la piscine en face d'elle. Elle la regardait depuis presque cinq minutes à présent, incapable de faire sortir de son esprit l'image de son partenaire sortant de l'eau.

« Vous êtes censée _nager_ dans une piscine, Bones. Pas l'_examiner_. » plaisanta Booth, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Malicieusement, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans ses côtes, juste assez fort pour lui arracher un petit grognement. « Vous avez de la chance que j'aie senti votre présence. Sinon vous seriez allongé sur le sol maintenant, criant de douleur. »

« Là, vous blessez mon ego, Bones. Vous êtes en train de dire que je ne serais pas capable de bloquer vos coups et de vous battre ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis » rétorqua-t-elle, se tournant pour lui faire face.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Peut-être... mais je crois que vous ne pourriez rien faire du tout si je faisais ça ! »

Avant que Temperance ait eu le temps d'enregistrer ses mots, Booth l'avait saisie dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la piscine. Elle eut beau se débattre autant qu'elle pouvait, il ne la lâcha pas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bord de la piscine. Lui souriant une dernière fois, Booth rassembla toutes ses forces pour la jeter aussi loin que possible dans le bassin. Il rit quand il vit l'anthropologue disparaître sous l'eau avec un grand cri. Il sauta vite après elle, tenant à être là quand elle ferait surface. Il voulait voir l'eau tombant en cascade de son corps, voulait regarder les gouttes couler de ses cheveux et voulait toucher sa peau recouverte d'eau, bien qu'il soit conscient qu'il devrait sans doute oublier cette dernière envie s'il espérait retourner à Washington en un seul morceau.

« Booth ! » grogna-t-elle quand elle sortit finalement de l'eau. Temperance voulait le réprimander, mais fut prise de court par son regard intense.

Elle l'avait vu, ou plutôt senti, la regardant auparavant. Depuis le tout début de leur collaboration, il avait régulièrement concentré son attention sur elle, comme s'il essayait de lire en elle comme il le faisait avec les suspects. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait sèchement demandé d'arrêter de la regarder comme ça. Parfois, il détournait vite les yeux, avant de timidement rencontrer les siens à nouveau, la minute suivante. D'autres fois, il la regardait hardiment droit dans les yeux, comme pour la mettre au défi de rompre le contact en premier. Et puis il y avait des moments où elle sentait qu'il la regardait de haut en bas, mais préférait ne pas l'interrompre, parce qu'elle aimait bien l'intensité de ces regards.

Booth avait tant de façon de l'observer, des coups d'œil brefs et timides aux regards fixes, assurés et défiants, mais elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu ce genre de regard. Il la fixait ouvertement, une tempête d'émotions courant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux, le rayon partant de ses yeux presque palpable. Elle sentit ce rayon tracer une ligne brûlante depuis son cou jusqu'à son torse avant de heurter la surface de l'eau et de faire demi-tour.

Temperance replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. La nuit précédente, quelque chose avait changé. L'équilibre avait changé. Peut-être que c'était les deux derniers jours, mémorables, qui lui faisaient oublier son sens de la raison et de la logique. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont il l'avait regardée à travers son verre de vin, le soir précédent. Peut-être que c'était le soleil se levant derrière eux. Ou peut-être que c'était toutes ces choses réunies qui la poussaient maintenant à agir imprudemment pour une fois, et à faire quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte que partir en vacances sans lui était tout sauf amusant.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Avançant doucement vers elle, il soupira et dit « Je... » Il secoua la tête en s'arrêtant devant elle, envoyant de petites vagues clapoter contre son ventre. « C'est juste que j'aime ça, je suppose. J'aime te regarder. » répondit sincèrement Booth avant de se pencher vers elle pour ramener une autre mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Vous aimez jouer les voyeurs ? »

« Bones... » grogna-t-il. « Je n'observe pas les gens par les trous de serrures ou derrière des rideaux fermés. Je ne suis pas un voyeur ! »

NDLT : dans la version anglaise, « I'm not a Peeping Tom ! », expression anglaise qui signifie voyeur.

Maintenant c'était le tour de Brennan de le regarder. Son esprit eut du mal à enregistrer ces mots car il était en surchauffe à cause du contact de la main de Booth. Exactement comme ses yeux l'avaient fait quelques secondes auparavant, ses doigts tracèrent un chemin brûlant depuis son oreille jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis à nouveau jusqu'au point sensible entre son oreille et sa joue. Presque comme si c'était naturel, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque.

« Ah non ? » répondit Temperance, surprise de sentir ses lèvres esquisser un sourire. Son esprit étant occupé à emmagasiner toutes les sensations qu'il provoquait, elle avait beaucoup de mal à trouver sa voix et à continuer à faire comme si tout était normal.

NDLT : dans la version anglaise, elle répond « No, you're a Peeping Seeley », jeu de mot à partir de l'expression « Peeping Tom ».

Riant doucement, il avança son autre main pour tenir son cou.

« Bones... Me casseriez-vous un bras si je vous embrassais maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, reprenant le vouvoiement malgré lui.

« Je vous casserais un bras si vous ne le faisiez pas. »

Et puis c'est arrivé. Le moment que tous les deux attendaient avec impatience et appréhendaient à la fois. Ils n'hésitèrent que quelques secondes, assez pour que leurs respirations fusionnent, tous les deux conscients du changement qui allait avoir lieu. S'ils continuaient dans ce sens, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Une autre seconde passa, leur laissant le temps de chercher une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils trouvèrent leur réponse quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, fermant leurs yeux d'un battement d'ailes et envoyant de courtes décharges de plaisir parcourir leurs veines.

Le baiser fut doux, avec un soupçon d'innocence. C'était le genre de baiser qu'on donne à quelqu'un quand on teste le terrain. Mais il avait été trop court au goût de Temperance. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de passer ses bras autour de son cou, Booth recula pour examiner son visage. Quoi qu'il se soit attendu à y voir, ce n'était certainement pas l'éclair décoché par ses yeux et le sourire de travers sur ses lèvres.

« Vous appelez ça un baiser ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Uhm... Oui. »

Temperance secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas un baiser. C'est une bise. »

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il. « Qui vous donne le droit d'insulter la façon dont j'embrasse ? »

« Je ne vous insulte pas, Booth. Je dis juste que je crois que vous pouvez faire mieux. »

Il sentit un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres. Qui s'élargit quand il comprit ce que cela impliquait. Ne gaspillant pas une minute de plus, il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'attira plus près de lui pour rencontrer ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage empli de désir. Cette fois, il dut se retirer à cause de ses poumons, qui le suppliaient de leur donner de l'air.

« Mieux ? » demanda-t-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« _Là_, c'est un baiser. » murmura Temperance avant de l'attirer contre elle pour répéter leurs dernières actions.

--°--

« Ça ne va pas être facile. »

« Je sais. »

Il lui tendit un verre plein de vin italien avant de s'appuyer à nouveau sur ses coudes. Ils sirotèrent tous deux leur boisson, profitant de la façon dont le soleil couchant peignait tout alentour avec ses dernier rayons de lumière. Rien de plus ne s'était passé la nuit précédente après les intenses baisers qu'ils avaient partagés dans la piscine. Dans la matinée, ils s'étaient réveillés, se sentant tous deux mal à l'aise par rapport à leur nouvelle situation. Cette sensation ne les avaient pas lâchés de la journée. Booth avait prudemment enlacé ses doigts des siens, une fois, pour les retirer une minute plus tard, comme si sa peau lui avait brûlé les doigts. Temperance, de son côté, s'était demandé toute la journée si elle devait lui ordonner de l'embrasser à nouveau, ou être téméraire et carrément le traîner jusqu'à leur chambre.

Qu'étaient-ils, en fait ? Qu'est-ce que quelques baisers faisaient à une relation ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait à _leur_ relation ? Ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble, donc techniquement, ils n'étaient pas amants. Mais ils s'étaient embrassés, donc ils étaient plus que des amis. _Qu'est-ce qu'on est alors ? _se demanda Temperance._ Des partenaires ? Je suppose... Dans le sens large du terme._

Elle ramassa un des crackers que Booth avait placé sur la couverture où ils étaient assis. Enfin, techniquement, Booth était allongé sur la couverture, regardant le coucher de soleil.

Quatre jours qu'ils étaient là. En 96 petites heures, leur relation avait pris un grand tournant, et la route qu'ils parcouraient n'était familière ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Temperance savait que cela n'allait pas être quelque chose de temporaire comme ses autres liaisons, et Booth était conscient que cela ne serait pas le genre de relation pour-toujours-jusqu'à-ce-que-dieu-nous-sépare qu'il avait toujours recherché. Mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, les mots auxquels il avait pensé deux jours auparavant lui revinrent. _Je me débrouillerai... Non, _nous_ nous débrouillerons pour que ça marche._

« Ça ne va pas être facile » répéta Temperance. « C'est une chose de commencer une relation quand on est en vacances, mais c'est une toute autre histoire de la maintenir dans des circonstances normales, je veux dire dans notre environnement professionnel. »

« On se débrouillera pour que ça marche. » répondit Booth d'un ton assuré.

Temperance mordit sa lèvre une seconde. « Booth, peut-être qu'on devrait... Tu sais, rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? Le temps de savoir où on va exactement ? »

« Un train d'avance sur toi » sourit-il, lui tendant une carte postale avec la photo d'un paysage toscan typique.

Elle sourit elle aussi quand elle lut le message au dos de la carte. Puis elle approcha son visage de celui de Booth, après avoir rangé la carte dans leur panier de pique-nique.

« Brillante idée, Booth. Maintenant, viens là que je t'embrasse convenablement. On s'est tourné autour toute la journée. »

Booth pouffa avant qu'elle pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Après un long baiser passionné, il lui demanda « Tu crois qu'Angela va débarquer ici aussitôt qu'elle aura cette carte ? »

« Avec Angela, on ne sait jamais. »

--°--

Trois jours plus tard, le Dr. Jack Hodgins vit une silhouette passer devant son bureau.

« Angela ? »

L'artiste, qui courait vers la sortie, s'arrêta en dérapage contrôlé et se tourna pour faire face à l'entomologiste.

« Quelle mouche t'a piquée ? » lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Angela soupira avant de remonter les marches de la plate-forme quatre à quatre, pour lui montrer une carte postale. Hésitant, Hodgins la lui prit des mains. Sur le côté face, il vit une jolie photo du soleil se couchant derrière quelques collines. Le message au dos, lui, était totalement différent.

« On prend une autre semaine de congé. » lit-il à haute voix. « Signé, Booth et Bones. » Un large sourire illumina son visage. « Ils t'ont envoyé cette carte, Angela ? »

L'artiste acquiesça vigoureusement. « Oui, ils l'ont fait. » Elle envoya un sourire à Hodgins quand il lui rendit la carte. « J'adorerais rester, Jack, mais je dois y aller. » Elle se tourna rapidement et se précipita une nouvelle fois vers la sortie.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Angela ? » cria Hodgins.

« A l'aéroport. J'ai un avion pour l'Italie à rattraper ! »

Cela ne lui prit pas plus de dix secondes pour abandonner ce sur quoi il travaillait et la rejoindre en courant. « Attends-moi, je viens aussi ! »

Les portes du laboratoire venaient de se fermer quand Zach Addy sortit d'une des salles d'examen séparées, portant un microscope. « Hodgins, j'ai le microscope que tu m'as dem... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, constatant que son collègue n'était plus à son bureau. « Hodgins ? » Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. « Angela ? » Une fois encore, seul le silence lui répondit. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

...THE END...


End file.
